


Summer Love

by BlackWolfRunner1



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Summer Vacation, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfRunner1/pseuds/BlackWolfRunner1
Summary: The season of Summer was upon them once again, but this season of Summer was a different one, for in this Summer Vacation, a group of friends consisting of Jackson Overland Frost, Elsa Winters, Anna Winters, Rapunzel Corona, Eugene Fitzherbert and Kristoff Bjorgmann tries to get one Hayden Harrison Haddock and Merida Dunbroch together.The only problem?The two absolutely despise the sight of each other and sees nothing in common with the one another.Join the group of friends as they try to set their friends up in this Summer Love, the heartache, the hardships, the conflicted feelings and the flower that shall bloom in between these two stubborn knuckleheads.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! Just want to quickly inform you guys, I will be deleting my work on The Elementalists and reposting it with a better version of said book. With that said, please satiate yourselves with this random book that I concocted in my head.
> 
> Until then, stay safe, stay healthy, and hope to talk to you soon, Archivers.

**Summer Love**

**Chapter I:**

**The Plan (Part I)**

* * *

**The Big Six**

**(New Group Chat)**

* * *

_Frosty has invited Snowflake into the group._

_Frosty has invited QOA into the group._

_Frosty has invited Flynn Rider into the group._

_Frosty has invited Sunflower into the group._

_Frosty has invited IIML into the group._

* * *

_Snowflake: Jack, dear. What is the meaning of this new group?_

_QOA: Whoa, new group. Cool._

_Flynn Rider: Yo, what's up?_

_QOA: I'm good. What about you?_

_Flynn Rider: Bored out of my mind._

_Sunflower: Hey guys!_

_IIML: Heya Punzie._

_Flynn Rider: Hey babe._

_QOA: Hey cuz._

_IIML: Hey, hey._

_QOA: What, what?_

_IIML: Nothing. I just wanted to say that._

_QOA: (-_-)_

_Snowflake: Guys, can we please get to the bottom of this? Jackie, dear, why did you made this new group of yours?_

_QOA: Yeah, what Sis' says!_

_Frosty: Finally, thought this would take so long before we get to the point._

_Flynn Rider: So, what is the point?_

_Sunflower: Wait! You hadn't invited Merida and Hayden yet!_

_Frosty: That's because I didn't want too._

_QOA: So, what is it that you wanted to tell us?_

_Frosty: Okay, you all know how Hayden had just broken up with Avery right?_

_QOA: Yeah._

_Snowflake: Yes._

_Flynn Rider: Wasn't their break up the largest deal in Prom?_

_IIML: Yeah, it was._

_Sunflower: Wait, they broke up?_

_Frosty: Yea- Wait a minute, Punzie, you didn't know?_

_Sunflower: If I did, would I be asking?_

_QOA: Ooooooh Burnnnn._

_Flynn Rider: Apparently, at the end of our Junior year, at Prom to be exact. Avery had broke up with Hayden with the excuse of that she wanted a 'break' from their relationship. One thing led to another, they had a huge fight before Avery walked away from it, Hayden moving to the opposite of her direction and left through the back door of the Gymnasium._

_Snowflake: I didn't know you were there that night._

_Flynn Rider: Oh, I was there alright. Arrived just in time for the huge fight in between them._

_QOA: And then?_

_Flynn Rider: Well, I tried to follow him but he just took his bike and left just as I reached him._

_Sunflower: Didn't you try calling for him?_

_Flynn Rider: I did try to call for him, but he most likely didn't hear me due to being stuck in his own thoughts or something._

_Frosty: I can attest to that._

_Sunflower: Oh, I see._

_Frosty: Yeah. Now that you know what happened Punz, I made this group because I have a plan on how to help him out._

_IIML: How?_

_Frosty: Remember how Hayden had such a huge crush on Merida in the fifth grade?_

_Snowflake: Let me guess. You want to try getting them together?_

_Frosty: Wow. Thanks for ruining the surprise babe._

_Snowflake: Your welcome, boo._

_QOA: Wait, wait. Nobody interrupts me for a moment._

_QOA: You want to try and get these two together? As in, together together?_

_Frosty: Yes and yes._

_QOA: Very funny, Jack. Let me get this straight, you want to get Hayden and Merida, the same two people who despise the sight of one another and would rather stab and choke each other, together?_

_Frosty: Yes._

_QOA: You're serious?_

_Frosty: Dead serious._

_QOA: Welp, looks like somebody lost their mind this summer._

_Sunflower: Yeah, I kind of agree with Anna on this one. This sounds crazy even for you, Jack._

_Frosty: Oh, come on. It's not that crazy. Snowflake, tell me you support me and my idea!_

_Snowflake: I'm sorry, babe. I have to agree with the other two. This idea of yours doesn't seem to hold too much merit if there is even any._

_Frosty: Oh, come on, really?! (T_T)_

_Flynn Rider: I don't know. I kind of agree with Jack here._

_Frosty: Hah! \\(^_^)/_

_IIML: Care to give us your reasons?_

_Flynn Rider: Think about it this way. We all know that Merida and Hayden both had a humongous crush on one another in our fifth grade. Then, when Avery came into the mix, Hayden started to have a crush on her instead and Merida became so jealous because of it!_

_QOA: So?_

_Flynn Rider: So, the point I'm trying to make here is, our job is second to nonexistent! All we have to do is get them as close as we can and let the two work it out themselves!_

_IIML: Huh, I didn't think of it that way before._

_Snowflake: But, what if it doesn't work out? Then what?_

_Frosty: Then, my lovely Snowflake, we'll know for sure if there is still a flame in between them or not. If there is, we'll get the satisfaction and we would also be able to help our two stubborn knuckleheads realise their true entire feelings for one another._

_QOA: If not?_

_Frosty: If not, then at least we know we tried to get these two together. But even if we fail, at least these two would be able to clear away their misunderstandings and build up a good and steady friendship._

_Sunflower: You seem confident in your reasoning._

_Frosty: I have to be, cause if I don't, then who will be?_

_Snowflake: Okay, if you're confident about this, then I give you my full support._

_QOA: Same here._

_Flynn Rider: You already know my answer._

_Sunflower: I give you mine as well, Jack._

_IIML: If everyone is on board with this idea, then I guess I'll go along with it too._

_Frosty: Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me to have all of your support._

_Snowflake: Well, then. What is the plan, Love?_

_Frosty: So, here's what I had in mind....._

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *


End file.
